No me esperen en abril
| lengua = Español | serie =Alfredo Bryce Echenique | género = Novela | editorial = | fecha_publicación = 1995 | páginas = 617 | isbn = ISBN 9972-40-168-5 | precedido_por = Permiso para vivir | seguido_por = A trancas y barrancas }} No me esperen en abril es una conocida obra del escritor peruano Alfredo Bryce Echenique, y viene a ser una culminación de Un mundo para Julius. Publicado en 1995. Mucho de la obra está basada en la vida del propio Bryce, ya que él fue expulsado del Colegio Santa María Marianistas tras un incidente, para luego ingresar al San Pablo, un internado británico en Chaclacayo, fundado por Juan Pardo Heeren, ministro de Hacienda. «No me esperen en abril». El libro deja entrever la nostalgia sentida por el Perú oligárquico, que, en el transcurso de la obra, terminaría. La obra se ve influenciada por el sentimentalismo inglés del s. XVIII, sobre todo de Laurence Sterne, cuyo apellido recibe el personaje de la obra. Luego, y sin buscarlo, encuentra otros amigos, en el Country Club, gracias a un cigarrillo, el primero de su vida, que le ofrece Tyrone Power el cual se lo recordará toda su vida. Gracias a él, y a nuevos amigos del Barrio Marconi que conoce junto a él, conoce en una fiesta, también la primera de su vida, entre la música de Nat King Cole y Lucho Gatica, a Teresa Mancini Gerzso, quien con su encanto y nariz respingada se convertirá en su primer y único amor. Manongo recordaría siempre a Tere entre las buganvilias y butifarras del Country Club, y Tere lo recordaría a él "como nadie es así". Aunque este amor sufre un obstáculo, al ser enviado, Manongo, a un internado inglés, el Colegio San Pablo o Saint Paul, a las afueras de Lima, fundado por un miembro del Club Nacional y del Phoenix Club, que quería revivir el espíritu británico en el Perú. Sólo podría ver a Tere (como le dicen a Teresa) los fines de semana. Así, para Manongo, abril era el peor mes, pues no podía estar con sus amigos y Tere hasta fin de año. Reseña Capítulo I thumb|right|''Country Club'' de Breña La historia comienza con la matutina conversación del entonces anglófilo ministro de Hacienda, Álvaro de Aliaga y Harriman, con su esposa. En la conversación don Álvaro le confiesa a su esposa que tiene la idea de abrir un internado británico dirigido por benedictinos en Arequipa, pero que resulta irrealizable por la oposición de sus amigos del Club Nacional. Finalmente, don Álvaro consigue la aprobación de sus amigos, pero con la condición de que el colegio quede lo más cerca posible de Lima, para lo cual don Álvaro propone un antiguo hotel frente a su casa, en Chosica. Manongo Sterne Tovar y de Teresa es un adolescente de la clase alta limeña de la década de los 50, extremadamente sensible, a quien le cuesta mucho aceptar las cosas como realmente son. Manongo asiste al Santa María Marianistas, donde además de ser brigadier de su grado, es querido por sus compañeros por sus carácter jovial y donde sueña con pertenecer al famoso equipo de basket. Lamentablemente, es también un muchacho sumamente distraído y es esa distracción la que le causa un grave problema con el instructor militar durante un desfile en el colegio. El instructor decide castigarlo por sus propios compañeros y después de un primer escarmiento dispone volverlo a castigar, pero esta vez, Manongo, ya furioso y avergonzado, se niega, por lo que forcejea fuertemente en el piso con el instructor ante la impavidez de sus compañeros. Manongo, a pesar de no tener lesiones, es llevado a la Clínica Anglo-Americana y el escándalo ya no se puede detener, los periódicos sacan portadas contra sus propios compañeros y el instructor. Su padre, al igual que su familia, queda perjudicado por chantajes de sus propios amigos y Manongo se arrepiente de todo lo sucedido. Después de un corto tiempo, Manongo vuelve al colegio, pero, a pesar de que sus compañeros aún lo aprecian, comprende que nada es lo mismo. Para la mayoría de los alumnos es un afeminado y, además de ser sacado de las reservas del equipo de basket, los profesores lo detestan, por lo que se acuerda su expulsión del colegio a fin de año. Manongo se aleja de sus compañeros y se recluye en películas de James Mason, actor inglés y conservador por el que siente mucha admiración, pero que no es nada popular entre los chicos de su generación. Es en esa autoimpuesta soledad que hace amistad con Adán Quispe, un provinciano migrante que vive como vigilante de un terreno del barrio residencial donde Manongo vive, un cholo de corralón, es decir, una amistad poco usual. Es su madre, a quien le preocupaba profundamente la soledad de su hijo, quien, en las puertas de la Iglesia de San Felipe, les pide un favor a los muchachos que nunca entran a misa: que se hagan amigos de su hijo. Es así que un día de verano de 1953, decide ir al Country Club, lugar al que nunca había ido, pero al que asistían esos muchachos. Un cigarrillo ofrecido por Tyrone Power significaría el inició de su amistad con los muchachos del barrio Marconi de San Isidro. A pesar de su forma de ser, de no tener enamorada y no ser el estereotipado muchacho que eran sus nuevos amigos, Manongo es aceptado y lograr vivir una época dorada en el Country Club, entre las piscinas, parques y canchas de un verano que él quiso inacabable. Es en la noche de una fiesta, entre música de Nat King Cole y Lucho Gatica, que ve por primera vez a la hermosa Tere Mancini Gerzso, de la que inmediatamente queda enamorado. Manongo no llega a hablarle por miedo a su historia en el Santa María, pero es una tarde a la salida del club que se encuentra a Tere, quien en realidad lo había estado esperando. Caminando largamente por avenidas y calles de San Isidro, Tere va conociendo la peculiar conducta de Manongo. En una conversación, su padre le dice que de ahora en adelante, al igual que sus hermanas, estudiaría en colegios británicos, le confiesa que no consiguió que lo aceptaran en el Markham, pero que debido a una gran suerte había obtenido una vacante para el San Pablo, un exclusivo internado inglés que fundaría ese mismo año el ministro Álvaro de Aliaga. Manongo intenta convencer a su madre, le dice que ahora tiene enamorada y que le es imposible convertirse en interno, pero su madre apoya a su padre, siente igual que él un rechazo a la cultura norteamericana y desea que su hijo estudie en un colegio inglés. Su madre además le confiesa algo que él ya sabía, que Tyrone será su compañero. Es entonces, que Manongo sabe que solo le queda un mes de verano con Tere, abril. Capítulo II Manongo llega, junto a Tyrone, a la Plaza San Martín, lugar de partida de los alumnos del colegio. Ahí va conociendo a la curiosa mezcla de compañeros que tendrá, la mayoría son ricos pero no todos provienen de las familias más tradicionales de Lima y los pocos que lo son, han sido en su mayoría alumnos expulsados por mala conducta del Santa María o del Markham, como el propio Tyrone. La diversidad cultural y racial es uno de las primeras cuestiones que se presentan en el “colegio más caro de América del Sud”, a la llegada de los alumnos al colegio no se encuentran con ninguno profesor por lo que el Macho Inurritegui procede a repartir las suites, para los chicos “decentes”, y unos cubículos que serían conocidos como “La barriadita” para los “cholos” y “los impresentables”. A su llegada al colegio don Álvaro no solo se da con la sorpresa de la falta del personal sino que también con la muerte de mister Patterson, director del colegio que fallece alcoholizado en su suite. Sin embargo, la peor sorpresa que se llevaría sería la huida del dilemático Pipo Roldán y Albornoz, durante la inauguración, junto con la borrachera de los alumnos, que arremeten contra los mayordomos, todo en presencia de ministros, embajadores y altos funcionarios que habían llegado para la apertura del colegio en el que se formaría a la “futura clase dirigente del país”. Así comienzan las clases y la convivencia de muchachos engreídos y malcriados con profesores venidos de Cambridge, Harvard u Oxford, de los cuales el más destacado sería el extravagante Teddy Boy. Índice * Capítulo I # Conversaciones de señorones # Las inquietudes de un brigadier distraído # Rachmaninov Piano Concierto N.° 2 Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini # Lucho Gática y Nat King Cole # Marzo antes de abril # Marzo una semana antes de abril # Marzo, dos días antes de abril # La noche que ya era abril * Capítulo II # Los futuros dirigentes de la patria # Teddy Boy llega # Escenas de la vida cotidiana # Alicia en el País de las Maravillas... # La lavandera y el Caballeo de la Orden de Malta # Historia de amor de Marlen von Perpall y Judas Tarrillo con subteniente Panetón Mora incluido para poder amar a Marlen, él también * Capítulo III # Las inquietudes de un ex brigadier distraído # Algunas cartas de Tere a Manongo # Bajo el ardiente sol de Piura # Adán Quispe andaba más desbordado que nadie # Cuentos infantiles # Además y todavía * Capítulo IV # Déjame que te cuente limeño # El amor en los tiempos de Odría, Prado, Belaúnde, Velasco, etc. # Haciendo por olvidarla # El brigadier distraído empieza de cero * Capítulo V # Con su inmensa fortuna # Los años y las villas # All you need is love, love is all you need... # La versión de Tyron Power # La Violeta, y las canas de la realidad Personajes * Manuel Sterne (Manongo): protagonista. * Teresa Mancini Gerzso (Tere): Primer y único amor de Manongo. * Adán Quispe: Amigo de Manongo. * Jorge Valdeavellano Harrison (Tyrone Power): Amigo y compañero de Manongo. * José Antonio Billinghurst Cajahuaringa (Cholo): Compadre y compañero de Manongo. * Eduardo Stewart Valdelomar (Teddy Boy): Profesor de Manongo. * Lorenzo Sterne: Padre de Manongo. * Cristina Tovar y de Teresa: Madre de Manongo. * Álvaro de Aliaga y Harriman: Ministro de Gobierno y fundador del San Pablo. * Gordito Cisneros Tovar y de Teresa: Primo y compañero de Manongo. * Neca Neca Pinillos: Compañero de Manongo. * Judas Tarrillo Grasso: Compañero de Manongo. * Charles Colas de la Noue: Compañero de Manongo. * Vilma: Lavandera, se casaría con Mister Owens. * Mister Jerome Owens: Director del San Pablo. * Marcos Echeandía y Peralta: Familiar de Don Francisco. * Francisco Echeandía Bingham Benton: Presidente del Club Nacional. Categoría:Novelas de 1995 Categoría:Novelas de Alfredo Bryce Echenique Categoría:Obras literarias en español Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en Perú